Codename: Wolf
by JoeyWolf
Summary: Based on several Mods for the game at Fallout Nexus. The story of young CRI Agent and his path to Revenge against the Lone Wanderer. Read and figure out why.
1. CRI and the Apocalypse

This story is based on Zombie Apocalypse and CRI Squad Modification for Fallout 3s. As well as some extras that I have thought up.

----------

Bullets ping off of the sheet metal barrier in the middle of the street of the DC ruins. A young boy is hiding behind the barrier. His breathing is labored as he looks down at his arm. He clenches his hand around it; Blood pouring out from the bullet wound.

"_Fucking great…"_he thinks to himself, "_I guess I'll just have to make a run for it."_

"I'll grind your bones!!!" A super mutant called from down the street. Hearing that his pursuer had gotten closer he bolts away from the bunker not realizing he was in the line of fire. The Super mutant begins firing at him. A bullet catches him in his right calf and another in his thigh. He falls to the floor, his sweaty black hair falling into his face. His fedora fell to the street and rolled to a stop. He rolled onto his back in immense pain. The super mutant was approaching and had put his Chinese assault rifle on his back. The boy looked up at the yellow skinned monster.

"_At least I was never a slave,"_ He thinks to himself as he closes his eyes. A loud gunshot comes from behind him and he can faintly hear the whirling blades of a vertibird. _"Great, the enclave…."_ He watches as the super mutants head explodes from the gunshot. "_I don't know what's worse…the mutants… or the government…"_ He slowly begins to black out as he sees the figure of a man standing over him….

--------

The boy suddenly wakes up, drenched in sweat. He brushes his medium length black hair out of his olive toned face. He looks over to his arm at the scars from the bullet. He then lifts the covers from his naked body and looks at his right leg. He surveys the dark, quiet shack. Nothing has changed but he feels unsafe. He looks at the PIP-boy on his wrist. He presses a button on it and it turns on, the green glow lightly irritates his sleepy eyes. He scrolls down a list of names and finds the one he's looking for. He clicks the radio button and it reads back '_signaling'_.

"Hello?" A voice comes through the radio.

"Commander," The young teen says, "CRI Agent Joey Wolf reporting."

"Good," The commander said, "I was hoping you would Radio in soon. I needed to tell you something important."

"What would that be sir?" Joey asked.

"You are being reassigned. We want you closer to DC, no more of this 87 bullshit." The commander said.

"What about my research on the entrance?" Joey asked.

"It's a waste of time," The commander replied, "The director has decided that no matter how long you spend out there you'll never get in. Plus weren't you complaining about your Radaway supplies?"

"Yes sir," He responded, "You see… well…. I don't have any more…" Joey frowned.

"Ok then it's settled. Find a place to stay in DC until we have need of you. The good thing about this assignment is you'll be closer to more towns. Keep a low profile and don't go flashing around the CRI logo. We don't have a lot of guys out there because we'd rather not be discovered." The commander explained, "Pack up and ship out, supplies are waiting outside of your shack."

"Sir yes Sir," Joey said as the transmission cut. _"I hope I don't run into any trouble out there."_ He thought back to the super mutant that had shot him. He sat at the edge of his bed and picked up a pair of underwear and slid it on. He looked over to his clothes which were folded neatly. He got dressed quickly. He wore black military clothing and a tactical vest with pouches for extra clips of ammo. Next to the clothes were a gas mask and a combat helmet. He put the Gas Mask on and then the helmet. He checked his pouches and then his PIP-boy. He picked up his CRI M16 and MK 23 pistol; he placed the rifle on his back and the pistol in the holster on his right hip. He picked up a combat knife from the dresser and placed it in the sheath on his chest. There was a sheath for a machete on the floor next to the dresser. He picked it up and looked around the dirty shack. Next to the door was his backpack. It was small and full of fresh supplies. Ten stimpaks, 3 bottles of water, 3 nuka-colas, 3 clips for his pistol, 4 for his rifle, and a half loaf of bread. He also had a bottle of buffout and medical bandages. He picked it up and headed toward the door.

He stepped outside and felt the warm wasteland sun on him. The mask made the air fresh but Joey still felt what he always had when he stepped outside; pure disgust. He looked to his left and saw a raider pinned to the wall of the shack by a machete. "That's right," He said to himself as he grasped the handle and removed the blade, "I'm sorry I left you out here." He wiped the blood from the blade and placed it in his sheath.

He saw a black and silver crate lying in front of him. He walked to it slowly; looking around to make sure no one was passing by him. He knelt down and opened the case. There was an abundance of ammo as well as a M14 sniper rifle. He put the 4 clips of ammo for the rifle in his bag as well as 2 more for his other weapons. He saw that in the lower compartment of the case were two bottles of water, another loaf of bread, and 3 more stimpaks. He fished into his back pack for a bottle of water and the half loaf of bread. He closed the case and placed the on top of it. He checked the map on his PIP-boy and set the navigation system to the DC ruins. He looked at how far away he was and realized he should stop in Megaton for supplies.

"_Wow,"_ He thought to himself biting into the bred. "_It's been three years since I've been to that town. I wonder how it's changed."_ Joey stood up and checked his radio. The Galaxy news broadcast had been out for a seriously long time and it was bugging him. He switched to the station and turned it on. At first he was dismayed by static and then.

"People of the Capital Wasteland, you can HEAR MEEEE!!!! Yeeeaa haaaa!!!" Three Dog suddenly called over the air waves. "You can't stop the signal, baby! That's right, from Megaton to Girdershade, Paradise Falls to the Republic of Dave, we are coming to you loud and proud, in a special live report!" His voice then changed to a mocking tone, "But Three Dog! You're in that cool radio studio in D.C. How do YOU know I can hear you, all the way out here in the ass end of nowhere? Because of the kid from Vault 101, that's how! That cat actually managed to repair our antenna relay. How's that for ingenuity, folks? From here on in, it's bye-bye stupid static, hello magnificent music. So sit back, relax, and absorb these classic tunes. Kid, you get your ass back to GNR, you hear me? We've got some stuff to talk about!" Joey looked puzzled at this last line. He slowly began his journey from his shack near Vault 87 to Megaton, thinking about this kid from Vault 101.

"Sounds interesting Three Dog," Joey laughed, "I guess when I get to DC I should keep my eyes out for this kid."


	2. Not Everything is Better with NukaCola

After getting to Megaton Joey was exhausted; it was almost night fall and he needed a place to stay. He had gotten lucky on the way. A group of BoS knights had been attacking Fort Bannister and he was able to slip by unnoticed. He had heard more reports about this Vault Dweller throughout the day. Apparently he had disarmed the bomb in Megaton. Joey felt a bit safer knowing that the bomb no longer had a chance to go off. He saw that Doc Hoff's caravan was outside of the large metal doors of Megaton. The robot outside turned to him as he walked by.

"Welcome to Megaton partner," The robot said plainly. Joey ignored the machine and walked into the town. The sun was starting to set but there were still people out.

"Well I'll be damned…" a voice came from the stairs in front of him. An African American man wearing a Duster and a cowboy hat was approaching him, "Another newcomer, welcome to Megaton."

"Why thank you Sheriff Simms," Joey said through his mask, "But I'm no newcomer."

"My god," Simms said astonished, "You're the Wolf boy…. That voice is the same as when your family shipped out for DC. Where's your parents?" Joey removed his mask and helmet placing them in his backpack.

"How about we talk about this at your house over some Nuka-Cola?" Joey said.

"You bet," Simms answered, "Follow me." The town was small and Simm's house was very close to the main entrance. They entered the house and Joey sat down on the couch in the living room.

"So I hear the bombs defused," Joey said opening his drink and handing the other to Simms.

"Alright," The sheriff said sternly, "Kid start explaining, what's with the fancy CRI Gear and what happened to your parents?"

"You know," Joey sighed sipping the soda, "I stopped in Megaton because I knew you were privy to the CRI. But do you have to be so uptight sir?"

"Hell yes I do," Simms answered, "One day I'm saying good bye to you and your family and now you show up alone wearing CRI equipment."

"Look my parents were killed by Feral Ghouls in the Metro Station," Joey started, "I was next but I grabbed Dad's .44 and bolted."

"Then what?" Simms took a sip and sat down.

"I ran and hid," Joey continued, "then I was rescued by some of the Brotherhood members. Unfortunately we were ambushed by some of those Super Mutant bastards. Talk about a bad day."

"What about the CRI?" Simms was becoming impatient.

"I killed two that were chasing me but there was a third." Joey grimaced, "He hit me in the arm causing me to drop my revolver; I proceeded to run. I was pinned behind a barricade and so I made a run for it. He hit me in the leg twice, he didn't finish me though."

"So how are you sitting here?" Simms finished his drink.

"Well from there all I heard was a Vertibird," Joey finished his soda and put it down on the table, "from there all I remember was a vague figure and then I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed perfectly fine; except for the PIP boy on my arm here." He held it up to The sheriff who looked at him puzzled.

"Do you have any Idea what's going on right now?" Simms asked him in a hushed voice.

"No," Joey sat up, "I was first put in the wasteland three months ago near the entrance of Vault 87."

"In the four years you have been gone…" Simms as cut off by his door suddenly swinging open, a man wearing an eye patch and a tan beanie with a goatee came in.

"Sheriff we've got Rebel's outside," The man said not noticing Joey. Joey slipped his mask and helmet out of his backpack and onto his head.

"Who?" Joey asked through his mask.

"No time to explain," Simms jumped up and opened a locker next to the couch, inside were a Chinese assault rifle and a .32 caliber pistol. The sheriff grabbed both of them and looked at Joey. "Can you help us fight them off?" Joey pulled the rifle off of his back and clicked the safety off.

"Not a problem," He said coldly.


	3. CHK

Joey followed Lucas Simms out of the house and back to the gate. He watched as several soldiers and people in police uniforms ran by. _"What the…"_ He thought to himself as Simms motioned for him to follow. He looked at the top of the main gate and saw Stockholm as well as two men in Metal armor holding Sniper Rifles at the top.

"Simms what the hell is going on around here?" Joey asked realizing this was no longer the ill protected settlement he had left 4 years ago.

"I can't explain right now," Lucas said running through the gate. Joey followed and saw several people on the rocks downhill from the town. They seemed very unorganized and they were all wearing red bandanas on there foreheads. Lucas took aim and fired three rounds at one of them. The man dropped to the ground and rolled. Joey looked around and took cover behind a rock. Joey saw that a group was trying to flank the gate. He fired at one and ran up the hill to the group. It was a group of four guys armed with Assault Rifles. He fired two shots into ones arm and three into another's chest. One aimed up at him but was shot by one of the snipers above the gate. The last one took aim at Joey but he kicked the rifle out of the rebel's hands. The rebel pulled out a chef knife and lunged at Joey knocking him to the floor. They were behind a rock and out of sight of the snipers. He put pressure down on the knife trying to plunge it into Joey's chest.

"Just give up," The rebel grunted angrily. Joey was using his forearm to hold the Rebel's wrist that was holding the knife. Joey squirmed around and realized he was in a perfect position. He kneed the rebel in the crotch and retrieved his knife from his sheath. He quickly ran the blade across the rebel's throat. Blood spurted from his jugular as he grabbed onto it. Joey stood up slowly and saw one of the injured rebels reaching for an assault rifle. He pulled out his pistol and shot the rebel's hand.

"Not a good idea," Joey smirked and then he saw the other rebel holding up a .32 pistol. Joey quickly put two bullets in his chest and watched as the remaining rebel held his hand, screaming in pain. Joey put him out of his misery with a bullet to the head. He picked up his M16 and put it on his back. The rest of the rebels began retreating as they realized the settlers were quickly killing them off.

"Wolf," Simms said walking up to him, "It looks like we held them off. You ok?"

"Yeah," Joey answered, "but I want some answers."

"I'm sure you do," Simms looked at him, "but I'm sure you're tired. Come with me back to my house for some rest. I'll answer all your questions in the morning." Joey was tired and decided it would be best if he rested. He followed the sheriff back into town and the two of them entered his house. "You can sleep here on the couch." Simms told him as he went upstairs. Joey removed his mask and helmet and placed them on top of his backpack which he placed on the ground. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. Before Lucas Simms had returned with a blanket he was asleep.

* * *

Joey woke up to a pair of dark brown eyes staring at him. He jumped up quickly and grabbed his pistol. He slowly lowered it realizing it was the Sherriff's son staring at him.

`"Harden," Simms said, "Go play with Maggie." The boy nodded and left the house hastily. Joey put his gun down.

"Sorry about that," Joey said," last time that happened it was a super mutant by Vault 87."

"It's ok," Simms said sitting down, "So you still want answers?"

"What no breakfast?" Joey joked. The two of them laughed for a moment. "So what was with that Police Force?"

"Well," Simms began, "I'm sure you're aware that the CHK has gone public?"

"Yea," Joey nodded, "CRI is basically the black ops version of them so why wouldn't I?"

"Right," Simms said, "well those guys are CHK handouts, and they're stationed in settlements all over the wasteland."

"I heard about that before I was deployed to vault 87," Joey said, "I must have forgotten."

"Those rebels out there are some underground group," Simms continued, "and they have been trying to get into settlements all over, which just adds to the raider problem. That's not even the worst part either. This group called dark orb has been trying to take over everything as well."

"Dark orb sounds familiar too," Joey said trying to remember where he had heard the name,

"So now I have to ask you this Wolf," Simms said grimly, "If you are part of the CRI what are you doing in Megaton?"

"I've been redeployed to DC," Joey answered, "I was supposed to travel on foot and I decided to stop here to rest before spending my day underground in the subways trying to get into the ruins."

"Do you have any idea what's going on in there?" Simms stood up suddenly.

"No," Joey frowned looking up at the sheriff.

"There is a war going on in there," Simms told him, "CHK, rebels, dark orb, BoS, Mutants, Ghouls, and some even say there was some kind of virus that's been transforming people in something worse than ghouls. Kid going in there is a death trap."

"I hear that Vault kid got through safely," Joey sat back calmly.

"That vault kid is a lucky son of a bitch," Simms laughed sitting back down, "So what now kid?"

"I should probably contact my CO and head out," Joey said, "It was nice catching up with you though Sheriff." With that Joey stood up grabbed his things and stepped out of the door.


	4. Special Bulliten

After getting supplies from "Crater Side Supply" Joey was getting ready to leave. He had his gas mask off and was about to put it back on when a man with an Irish accent said, "Hey there Wolf cub."

"Moriarty," Joey sighed to himself and not turning toward the man.

"You can't stop in for a drink or to say hi?" The saloon owner continued taking a step toward Joey. Joey quickly drew his pistol and put it to the man's chest.

"I have nothing to say to you," Joey growled.

`"Who's the one that paid for all of your…" Moriarty was cut off by Joey Facing to the old man and raising the barrel to his eye.

"Old man," Joey started, "I have no reason to thank you for anything after what you did to my father, you put him so far in debt that we had to leave, and now look." Joey paused, "He's dead you bastard."

"Well," Moriarty said as a CHK soldier walked over to Joey and pulled out a 10mm pistol. "Maybe you can pay me back now with that salary of yours? Mr. CRI agent."

"Sir," The soldier said, "put the gun down."

"Soldier I out rank you by so much I could have you shoveling Deathclaw shit in the sanctuary quicker than you could put that pistol to my head," Joey put the gun away and began to walk away when he heard a pistol un-holster and a shot go off behind him. He dodged to his left and turned as he pulled out his pistol again. Moriarty was holding his pistol up and aiming it at Joey who now had his gun aimed at Moriarty's forehead. "Put it down old man and let me just walk away."

"Please do as he says," The soldier said aiming his gun at Moriarty. More soldiers and the Sheriff were now approaching and grabbing at Moriarty's weapon. Joey walked away as the old man was subdued. He had no intentions of staying in this hell hole.

---------------

Joey had made it to the tunnels of the DC ruins and was resting before going down into the dark. He switched to the radio and sent for his Commander.

"Wolf?" The commander came on.

"Sir," Joey said, "I've reached the Metro tunnels."

"Excellent," The commander, "I'll send a debrief to your PIP-Boy. Read it and rest before you go through those tunnels."

"Yes sir," Joey said as the transmission cut. Joey decided to turn on Galaxy news to see what he could find out if anything.

"Hey there children!" Three Dog came on the radio with a charismatic start, "So if you haven't heard there's been some crazy shit going down in DC lately. Reports that those CHK cats have teamed up with our friends from the Brotherhood of Steel to fight those desperate 'Rebels' and that crazy Dark Orb group, on top of that there are Mutants and Talon Company has even made an appearance. If you go into downtown DC keep your head down."

"I wonder if the debrief says anything about that," Joey said to himself as he opened a door to a security office. He locked the door behind him and decided to res here for the night. The Radio played a few songs as Joey got comfortable and then Three Dog came on again.

"Stunning reports from the downtown area and outside of my building," He sounded grim, "those rumors from the tunnels are true Children, those shuffling flesh eaters do exist, not Ghouls but actual slow, shuffling, flesh eating…. Well all I can call them is Zombies." Three Dog paused and someone in the background shouted something to him. "If you're headed to DC just turn away because something even more insane has just been told to me. Those zombies are all over the capitol building. This truly is a grim…." Joey cut off the radio as he heard what sounded like a can moving outside of the other entrance to the security office. He stood up and locked the door and pulled out his Machete. He placed his equipment on the desk of the office and at in the chair. He opened his debrief and began reading it:

"_Agent Wolf,_

_ We are sure you've been listening to Galaxy News now that it's back online. The CHK and the Brotherhood of Steel are allies. We are providing them with better equipment and soldiers. Do not be afraid to wave around your CRI privileges around BoS members. You will be put in downtown DC so I hope you're ready for serious warfare. There's someone waiting there for you in the Washington Monument/ GNR Broadcast Relay. When you reach the GNR building there should be a way to The Mall through there so just talk to the BoS there to use the path. It'll be much safer than all the other detours. We need soldiers like you out there._

_CRI and CHK Command"_

Joey closed the file and sat back in the chair. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep in thi position.


End file.
